The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic apparatus, comprising positioning means for the shifting of a selected radiation filter of a plurality of radiation filters into the path of an x-ray beam.
An x-ray diagnostic apparatus of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,889. In this x-ray diagnostic apparatus the adaptation of the x-radiation to the respective radiography subject proceeds through shifting of one of a plurality of radiation filters into the radiation path in advance of the radiography subject. The radiation filters are arranged on a rotatably mounted disc whose axis of rotation is offset relative to the central ray of the x-ray beam, said disc being capable of being manually rotated. A parameter which determines the respective filter to be shifted into the ray path is the density of the examination subject. In the case of the known x-ray examination apparatus the operating individual must estimate this density and select the corresponding filter.